


In riva al mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fucina di seduzione [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Post-CivilWar
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dopo Civil War, Loki vuole confortare Tony a modo suo.





	In riva al mare

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt 10° pornfest!  
> Prompt:  
> MARVEL - THE AVENGERS Loki/Tony Stark Hurt/Comfort

In riva al mare  
  
  


Alcuni grilli candidi saltellavano sulla sabbia fina, che brillava di riflessi dorati illuminata dalla luce del sole.   
Tony si nascose il viso tra le mani, l’occhio nero gli pulsava e il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli castano-scuro. Alcune bottiglie erano abbandonate ai suoi piedi, mentre le onde del mare si abbattevano sulla battigia, infrangendosi, dando vita a schizzi di schiuma.  
Il rumore del mare rimbombava nelle orecchie di Stark, che sentiva la testa pulsare. Abbandonato sulla sabbia c’era lo scudo di Capitan America, la luce del sole si rifletteva sulla sua superfice su cui spiccavano i segni lasciati dagli artigli di Black Panter.

Tony abbassò lentamente le mani, i suoi occhi arrossati erano cerchiati da profonde occhiaie.

< Non riesco a sentire niente… la temperatura è di quasi trentotto gradi, l’acqua sembra più fredda di almeno cinque gradi rispetto a quanto è realmente, l’umidità mi fa intendere che entro sera ci saranno precipitazioni e questa sabbia ha un aspetto migliore di quanto non sia in realtà.

Mi manca Jarvis, era lui a occuparsi di questi dati e così io potevo cercare di essere più… umano >.

Afferrò una bottiglia e la sbatté sulla sabbia, mandandola in frantumi, afferrò un pezzettino di vetro e se lo conficcò nel palmo della mano, incidendo in modo che uscissero delle stille di sangue. Chiuse gli occhi, strinse il pugno e si concentrò sul dolore.

< Sì, riesco a sentirlo, ma è quasi come un semplice impulso. È reale, esprime quello interiore, ma non è decisamente sufficiente. Test 1 non riuscito, Stark > si disse. Gettò indietro la testa e socchiuse le labbra, il suo alito puzzava di alcol.

< Forse dovrei tornare a drogarmi. Certo, il buco della puntura sarebbe inferiore a questo, ma i danni successivi delle sostanze dovrebbero aiutarmi. Le sostanze, nel mio caso, non servono a eliminare nessun ricordo, ma impediscono alla mia mente di intorpidirmi abbastanza con la ragione da impedirmi di utilizzare i sensi in modo consono > rifletté.

Udì dei passi alle sue spalle e si voltò.

“Voi umani, alla fine, non siete molto diversi dagli dei. Il migliore di loro, il più intelligente e lungimirante, viene abbandonato da tutti. Gli si rivoltano contro amici e parenti, accusandolo di follia” si sentì dire.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, riconoscendo la figura di Loki in controluce.

“Piccolo Cervo, qualcosa mi dice che le voci sulla tua morte erano state nuovamente esagerate. Anche se, essere pazzo quanto te, non è nella mia lista dei desideri.

Mi rincuora pensare che in questo momento c’è una bellissima lucina lampeggiante nel mio telefono, lasciata da Ross in attesa” rispose con voce rauca.

Loki si abbassò e allungò le mani verso lo scudo.

“Toccalo e sei morto” sancì Tony, digitando sul suo orologio da polso. Sulla sua mano destra comparve il guanto dell’armatura.

“Il tuo caro Capitano si è mostrato per quello che era alla fine. Non un dolce amico, ma qualcuno pronto ad abbandonarti, tanto per farti star male. Si è divertito a far crollare il tuo impero di fango” disse Loki, rizzandosi.

Tony sbadigliò.

“Se volevo andare a teatro a sentire Shakespeare, di certo non venivo al mare” si lamentò.

Loki lo afferrò per il collo, digrignando i denti e lo sollevò, rimettendolo in piedi.

“È un vizio, allora” biascicò Tony.

Loki lo lanciò, facendolo cadere a terra con un tonfo, mentre la sabbia si alzava schizzando tutt’intorno.

Tony gemette, si diede la spinta e si rimise in piedi, i muscoli gli dolevano, si pulì dalla sabbia con entrambe le mani.

“Sono felice che questa sia una spiaggia privata, non mi piacerebbe dover spiegare perché c’è un alieno con il complesso del dio e i vestiti di sua madre che aggredisce a puntate un Avengers” bisbigliò.

Loki fece apparire uno scettro d’oro e lo conficcò nella sabbia.  
“Hai intenzione di rimanere lì a deprimerti?” ringhiò.

Tony ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Ha parlato il piccolo cervo molto arrendevole” ribatté secco.  
Loki lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo al viso.

“Non sei stanco di essere il loro capretto sacrificale? Con me potresti avere tutto, getta questa corona di spine. Siediti sule carcasse di coloro che mentono…”. Iniziò a dire.

< Già i miei sentimenti stanno scomparendo, ci manca solo lui con i suoi discorsi deliranti in stile poema omerico > pensò Tony. Raggiunse Loki, gli afferrò il mento con la mano ferita, sporcando il viso pallido del dio con il proprio sangue. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga, premendo il proprio corpo con quello dell’altro.

Loki gli afferrò il collo con entrambe le mani e ricambiò al bacio con impeto. Con i suoi poteri fece sparire i vestiti di entrambi, Tony gli afferrò il fianco sottile con una mano, arrossandoglielo e con l’altra gli accarezzò il membro.

Loki socchiuse le labbra e ansimò, Tony lo spinse facendolo sdraiare sulla sabbia. Continuarono a baciarsi, mozzandosi il respiro a vicenda.

“È vero tutti mentono, ma noi siamo ancora qui. Non posso riparare i miei pensieri interrotti, i miei sentimenti. Non ho una macchina del tempo per cancellare Cap, ma tu… sei qualcun altro. Fammi provare qualcosa” gemette Tony. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi castane erano liquide.

La pelle nivea di Loki si ricoprì di sabbia umida.

Loki ansimò, mentre Tony si leccava le labbra arrossate, sporche di saliva. Stark arcuò la schiena in avanti e gli prese il capezzolo tra le labbra, lo succhiò sentendolo turgido.

Loki mugolò di piacere e gli passò le mani sulle spalle muscolose, scendendo lungo la schiena abbronzata.

Tony gli morse il capezzolo, arrossandogli la pelle.

Loki gli graffiò la schiena, Tony la arcuò e chiuse gli occhi, con un gorgoglio di piacere. Loki gli morse la spalla, lasciandogli i segni dei denti.

Avvolse Tony tra le braccia e lo cullò, baciandogli il collo.

< Prima mi fa male, poi bene. Però, a suo modo, è solo un modo di confortarmi > pensò Tony, distendendo la schiena.

Loki lo penetrò con un indice affusolato, Tony lo fece entrare con altre due dita, gorgogliando di piacere. Loki lo preparò, sentendo le proprie dita umide.

Tony socchiuse gli occhi, le sue pupille erano dilatate.

Loki ansimò, entrando lentamente dentro Tony, iniziò a muoversi su e giù. Tony gli afferrò le spalle con entrambe le mani, andandogli incontro con il bacino.

Loki iniziò a muoversi sempre più velocemente, dando dei colpi con forza, mugolando di piacere.

“Vuoi che mi controlli?” soffiò all’orecchio di Tony.

“N-no” gemette Stark. Loki lo rigirò sotto di sé, facendolo affondare nella sabbia, premendolo con il proprio corpo, prendendolo con sempre maggiore furia.

La luce del sole che si rifletteva sullo scudo, illuminava i corpi sudati dei due.

Loki venne, macchiando di sperma le gambe di Tony e la sabbia. La pelle di entrambi si era arrossata.

Tony aiutò Loki a scivolare fuori da sé e si massaggiò il membro, fino a venire a sua volta.

Loki si stese al suo fianco, mentre Tony ansimava, cercando di regolare il respiro.

Loki strinse a sé Tony, si girò a faccia in su stendendolo sopra di sé, Stark si abbandonò contro di lui, addormentandosi. Loki gli prese la mano e gli baciò la ferita, la pelle brillò di magia verde sanandosi.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vt1Pwfnh5pc.


End file.
